


Snow

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [24]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Jysella just wants cuddles, Reaper being a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Jysella Aru hates the cold.





	Snow

Reaper paused as he walked into the rec room to find Jysella curled up on one of the couches with a blanket wrapped around her, he quietly walked over and leaned forward against the back of couch, taking note of the datapad she had. “Still cold, ‘Sella?” Reaper asks as he swiped the datapad, startling the young Jedi who let a shriek and turned to look at him, which caused the commander to beam at her and chuckle a bit.

“Damn it, don’t do that!” Jysella respond as she rested a hand over her heart. “You’re going to give me a heartattack!”.

Reaper hummed in response as he read off the datapad, it was a novel of some sorts, Voss mythology which caused him to sigh. “Y’know, Voss would love this.” Reaper pointed out as he moved around the couch to join her. 

Jysella swiped the datapad back as he sat beside her, sticking her tongue out at him. “Who do you think gave it to me?” Jysella asks as she moved closer towards him, cuddling up against the commander. “And why do we always get stuck with the cold worlds? I hate the cold!”.

“Still better then swamps.”.

Jysella grumbled as she looked up at him. “I happen to like swamps, thank you.” Jysella snipped as Reaper leaned back a bit. He personally hated swamps as much as she hated the cold. “Even with what happened.....”.

“Okay, still better then desert worlds.” Reaper conceded, which caused Jysella to groan and set the datapad on the coffee table.

“You’re right, at least with the cold I’m not cleaning off snow for hours on end.” .

“Don’t even get me started with how it affects armor.” Reaper grumbled as he wrapped an arm around the Jedi. “And you’re unusually cuddly.”.

“You’re warm and in fatigues. Perfect cudddle candidate.”.

Reaper hummed at that as he scooped her up and dumped her on his lap, wrapping her into a hug. “Varr’s orders, and Zed went with it. Apparently we can’t wear armor all the time.” Reaper remarked as Reaper leaned back he set his feet on the coffee table.

“Tell that to Voss.” Jysella remarks as she cuddled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Voss is a Priest, ‘nuff said.” Reaper remarked as he played with the hem of the blanket, taking note of the texture and design. “A gift from that aunt of yours?”.

“Yeah, something about tradition or whatever.” Jysella said as her hand covered his. “I think she believes we’re betrothed.”.

Reaper paused. “She thinks.....did she say as such?”.

“She referred to you as my mate and thought you’d like the blanket.” The deadpan look and bale tone was enough to cause the the young commander to start giggling before it erupted into laughter.

“Oi, it’s not that funny!” Jysella said irritably but the smile said otherwise as they both fell into comfortable silence and Reaper retrieved the remote for the holo, putting on some random movie for the two to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
